Rachel's Leading Woman
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: "A leading woman. Normally it would be a leading man, but I am most certainly not opposed to a leading woman." Sequal to Santana's Drunken Mission, and Santana's Tattoo


Rachel's Leading Woman

Rachel Berry had been very hesitant to just give herself into Santana. After all she did torment her for the better part of her entire middle school, and partial high school career. But with Santana's kind, yes kind, gestures she has been making lately, Rachel is slowly starting to give in to the taller brunette. There is still one thing that is a must need for Santana to be totally off the hook.

"A leading what?"

"A leading woman. Normally it would be a leading man, but I am most certainly not opposed to a leading woman." A fine eyebrow rose, and her mouth dropped slightly open.

"Wait-Are you being serious?" Rachel's arms crossed across her chest, and her lower lip stuck out. For the month she's been with Rachel, she has become accustomed to _that_ look. Her 'you better do as I say' look. She once ignored that look and she went nearly a week without so much as holding her hand. The Latina was _not_ about to go through that again.

"Ok ok, what is it that I'm supposed to do?" Rachel let out a small squeal before wrapping her arms around the pouting girl.

"It's simple really. Just sing a song for me-"

"Ok just give me-"

"-in Glee." Santana could feel a twitch begin in her eye and she didn't have to be Rachel to know her mouth fell open again.

"Oh come on Rachel that'll make me look like a totally pus-" She was getting that look again, immediately shutting her up. Instead she crossed her own arms across her chest and looked away with a mumble under her breath.

"Fine." For the second time that night Rachel's arms where wrapped around her neck, and she was one not to pass up an opportunity to hold the tiny brunette.

Santana was really being to regret giving into her emotions and going out with the tiny diva. She really was. She had no idea what song she should sing, and Brittany and Quinn weren't very much help. They spent maybe 10 minutes helping her look for a song before they both had to 'go to the bathroom.' Santana was no idiot; she had used that trick with Rachel during class one day. It took some convincing on Santana's part, but she eventually got her in the bathroom where she proceeded to sit the singer on the sink and firmly attach her lips to the plump ones staring back at her. Afterwards though she got a lecture about skipping class to perform tasks that 'couldn't wait till lunch.' Rachel's words, not hers, because she most certainly could _not_ wait till lunch.

After saying goodbye to Brittany and Quinn Santana actually got more work done. She had actually narrowed her choice down to three songs. All of which required a guitar. She contemplated asking Puck to play for her, but that thought was shot down when the payment for playing was most likely not going to be worth the reward. Instead she quietly bounded down to the living room where her father sat on the couch, newspaper in hand and glasses resting on the tip of his nose.

"_Papá_." The dark haired man's eyes left the black and white paper to move to his daughter.]

"Yes _mija_?" Santana didn't know what she was so nervous asking her dad about this, it's not like he doesn't approve of her being gay.

"In Glee I would like to sing a song to Rachel." The words barely left her mouth before her mom came bounding in the room, spatual in hand, and a big smile on her face.

"Ah _mija_ the romantic! You take after your _Papá _you know?" Santana forgot what she was saying when her mom had placed both hands on her cheeks and just grinned at her. It was slightly creepy but Santana shook it off when she left to finish cooking dinner, leaving her face full of flour.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Her dad said in a laughing voice.

"Oh um…I was wondering if I could borrow your guitar." The smile left his face, but it wasn't replaced with a frown, more of a line. And Santana knew this line very well, growing up in a house with three others, she became well known with her father's 'thinking' face.

"I suppose, but you be careful with her." He had told her with a pointed finger.

"Of course, thank you _Papá." _She gave the sitting Latino a quick hug before nearly running up the stairs to her parents room, where _Precioso _rested on its stand.

In Glee rehearsal the next day Santana was actually kinda nervous. It wasn't singing in front of people that made her nervous, no it was the fact that she was singing _to_ Rachel. _What if she doesn't like the song? What if I mess up the guitar part?_ Santana's thoughts were rudely interputed by Mr. Schue announcing that she had something to share with them. Rachel beamed next to her while she got up to grab her father's guitar.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she rested the dark wooden guitar on her lap once she sat down on a stool. She through a smirk Rachel's way before she opened her mouth to sing.

"I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.  
I love you four, that's more then I can afford  
and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth.  
I love you 5."

Normally the rest of the band would come in, but Santana's strumming of the guitar was just as nice, making the smile on the singer's face brighten.

"I've been walkin' around tryin' to figure out  
why I've been feelin' all these feelings that I'm feeling now  
and I've got more on my mind then I have on my plate."

The strumming stopped long enough for Santana to meet the eyes of her girlfriend, who were staring right back at her with something new in them.

"I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.  
I love you four, thats more then I can afford  
and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth."

Santana's voice got smaller, but she still held a small smirk.

"I love five times more then any boy from before,  
because all they cared about was whether you put out.  
And I truely believe  
that this love could be  
and I can count five times off the top off my head where I sucked it in  
cause you were hangin with him and I got something to say, I love you all the same."

Santana strummed a little faster, and caught the sight of the rest of the Glee kids dancing along with the song.

"I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.  
I love you four, thats more then I can afford  
and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth yeah."

With the strap around her shoulder holding the guitar up Santana stood from the stool and moved to sit in the empty sit next to Rachel.

"I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.  
I love you four, that's more then I can afford  
and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth.  
I love you 5."

The ending was sudden, but good thing it was, because as soon as the last line left Santana's mouth Rachel cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into a heated, yet sweet kiss. Santana smiled into the kiss and moved a hand to cup a soft cheek, tilting her head and slipping her tongue in. It would've gone on longer, but Puck's wolf whistles broke it. Rachel pulled back but kept her forehead pressed to the Latinas.

"I love you to, my leading woman." The smile that was specially reserved for just Rachel, broke across her face before she leaned forward and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
